


Losing Touch

by kurthumythe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthumythe/pseuds/kurthumythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have a sleepover, which takes a turn for the awkward and then into a one-sided pillow fight. Kurtbastian drabble prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Touch

How he ended up having a sleepover with Sebastian was beyond him, really it was. One minute they were arguing about setlists and the next Kurt had somehow found himself agreeing to a  _sleepover_ , of all things. Yet here they were, camped out on Sebastian’s dorm room floor with various snacks surrounding them.

They had forged a strange bond out of the wit and fire that burned in both of them, something a bit more undefined underneath all of the outer layers. Ever since his transfer, the taller Warbler had shadowed him everywhere he went, using all the same lines he’d heard Sebastian use on all the other boys he wanted to “conquer” as he called it. But Kurt wasn’t swayed with terrible pick up lines and thus, an odd sort of friendship bloomed.

Never would he admit it to anyone unless tortured, but he thought his friendship with Sebastian was actually  _nice_  some days. It was refreshing to have someone who could keep up with your insults and snark, not to mention someone who could team up with you when someone threatened your very being. Yes, it was a very unconventional friendship, but it worked.

Well, it worked fine enough when Sebastian didn’t treat him like he was going to break at any moment. Just because his nickname had once been “Porcelain” did not mean he was actually made of the material.

“Sebastian,” Kurt warned when said boy had bitten his tongue on what Kurt assumed would have been a very witty insult.

For some reason, Sebastian had been acting a lot different as of late. Holding back on insults, actually saying sorry at times, and just being plain  _nice_. The idea that Sebastian Smythe, resident asshole of Dalton Academy, could even be nice worried him. Ever since they had formed this friendship, it was always banter and the sheer power of the fire that both of them had. So to say that Sebastian was acting strange definitely was an understatement.

“What?” Sebastian asked, mouth stuffed full with popcorn.

“That’d disgusting, for one,” Kurt said haughtily, turning his nose up slightly and looking away from the boy, “Secondly, what is your problem lately? You do know I’m not going to  _break_  if you insult me or my clothes.”

To his benefit, Sebastian actually looked surprised when Kurt brought up the fact he was acting differently, which surprised him as well. Surely Sebastian knew what he was doing, right?

“What are you talking about, Kurt?”

“What I’m talking about is the fact you haven’t called me any names or made fun of my more than flamboyant outfits in the past two weeks. What is up with you?  _Soft_  is definitely not your style, Sebastian,” Kurt explained.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind. Sorry I don’t spend every moment of my life thinking about you and how I can insult you,” Sebastian teased with a smirk, his eyes lighting up on the soft comment, “And you’re right about soft. Been curious about how I’m like in bed, Kurt?”

“No! Gross, Sebastian. Your reputation and the gossip about you is enough, thank you,” Kurt sputtered, glaring at this friend before picking up a pillow from the pile behind them.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed Kurt! Though, the blush is a good look on you. I bet that pretty shade of pink looks great on-“

_Smack!_

“ _Oof!_ ” Sebastian groaned as he fell back, staring up at Kurt in disbelief, “What was that for! God Kurt, you’re such a bitch.”

“Finally, an insult out of you,” Kurt mocked, crawling forward with the pillow still poised for another attack, “But definitely not very creative, I’ve heard that a million times.”

“Oh go to Hell, I was taken by surprise! I’d hit you back, but I don’t hit girls or old ladies.”

Kurt hit him again with the pillow, but a bit more softly this time as he let out a low chuckle at his friend’s terrible insults.

“Heard that before too! Come on, Sebastian, losing your touch, are we?”

Suddenly, Kurt was pinned down on the ground by Sebastian, his eyes shooting wide open at the proximity. He could feel Sebastian’s lips and breath ghosting across his neck. Panicked, Kurt attempted to bring the pillow back up to hit him again, yet found his hands to be pinned to the ground as well.

“This is so unfair, Sebastian, let me up!”

“No way. Losing my touch, am I? It seems like  _this_  touch isn’t lost at all,” Sebastian purred against his skin, running his fingers slowly across Kurt’s wrist, “Looks like I was right, though, your blush does go all the way down.”

Kurt squeaked at the feel of Sebastian’s nose pushing against the collar of his shirt, somehow finding his strength to break out of the boy’s grasp and roll them over. Successfully pinning Sebastian to the ground by straddling his hips, Kurt threw him a triumphant smile.

“Don’t look so cocky, Kurt. I’m pretty sure I’m still the winner in this situation,” the boy below teased, trademark smirk in place when he rolled his hips up once.

“Sebastian!” Kurt hissed, flying right off of Sebastian and to the safety of the bed above, “You’re such an asshole.”

“You love it though. Otherwise you wouldn’t stick around to put up with me! Now come back here so we can continue-“

_Smack!_

“Not gonna happen, Seb.”


End file.
